The Gala
by 8erG8er8You
Summary: When Fran sets up a surprise date to a Theatre Gala for C.C and Niles, everything starts out perfect, until a dark secret is revealed that ended in a person getting killed. Will it bring the two people that love each other together, or will it rip them apart for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I know the show takes place in the 90's, but there are some things in this story that are from modern day, like CC's car, so let's just pretend this is modern day;)]**

CC sat at the desk in Maxwell's office, flipping through scripts. She had her favorite red pen held between her perfectly white teeth. She had the french doors open, and the warm, spring breeze calmly blew into the office.

Several minutes later, Max and Fran came into the office hand in hand. CC looked up, and gave a brief "Hello, hello," before looking back down at the scripts. Fran smiled at her husband before looking at CC.

"Great news! We got invited to the private theatre guild gala tomorrow night!" she said jumping. CC looked up at the two, a smile on her face.

"That's great, I hope you two have a wonderful time," she said before looking back down at her scripts. Fran sighed and gave a knowing glance at her husband before she tried again.

"Ms. Babcock, your going too! But you have to bring an escort," she said with a flirty smile. CC looked up for the third time, her neck getting tired.

"Nanny Fi- Fran, I broke up with Colin," she said plainly. Fran nodded, a big smile on her face. CC rolled her eyes and chewed on her pen, waiting for her to get to the point.

"I know! You can take Niles!" she said excitedly. CC nearly spit her pen across the room.

"What?" CC and Max said at the same time. Fran stepped away from her husband.

"It's perfect. You know how Niles has been feeling lately. Come on Ms. Babcock, can you be a kind, loving person for once?" Fran said, walking to the desk and sitting on her usual spot. CC sighed and looked briefly at the ceiling.

"Umm, no," she said pretending to hesitate. Fran stood back up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Pleeease Ms. Babcock! Niles is so depressed and upset after his best friends wedding! He needs something to lift his spirits, and you taking him to the gala would be perfect!" she said. CC rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll be here tomorrow at seven, no earlier, no later," she said, standing up and collecting the scripts.

Maxwell smiled.

"Thank you, CC," he said warmly. She rolled her eyes.

"Ya whatever," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

Niles sat at the table in the kitchen, his head laying on the cool wood.

"Oh, Niles! I've got some good news for ya!" Fran said walking into the kitchen and sitting next to her best friend. Niles sat up in the chair and faced her, his expression bored. Fran sighed.

"Niles, would ya at least look like your interested in what I'm going to say, I guarantee your going to like it!" she said. He rolled his eyes, and smirked at her.

"What is it, Fran?" he asked, sitting back in the chair. Fran faced him with a bright smile.

"Ya takin Ms. Babcock to the gala tomorrow night!" she said, squealing at the end. Niles sat up and looked at her.

"Fran, I have nothing to wear to that!" he said, worried. Fran rose her hand up and flipped her wrist in her signature way with a laugh. Niles looked at her like she had gone completely nuts.

"Ny-les! I bought you a nice suit and tie yesterday a Loehmann's!" she said. Niles rolled his eyes, then looked at Fran.

"Thanks," he said with a smile, then headed up the backstairs to see what Fran had gotten him.

* * *

The next morning CC woke up to the sound of her doorbell ringing at eight in the morning. She got out of her bed and walked across the living room, her blonde hair pulled into a loose ponytail and her black rimmed glasses resting on her nose.

"What the hell?" she said grouchily.

"The one damn morning I have off, I can't sleep in!" she unlatched the slide lock, and opened the door to see Fran smiling too brightly for the early morning. CC's piercing blue orbs immediatly sent daggers to Fran.

"Nanny Fine what the hell are you doing here!" she practically yelled. Fran smiled and walked past CC into the apartment, looking around.

"Wow, Ms. Babcock, ya really out did ya self when you decorated," she said sarcastically. CC rolled her eyes and followed her.

"You didn't answer my question," she said, sounding exhausted. Fran looked up from the muffins on the counter, half of one in her mouth.

"Oh! Ya!" she looked down at her half remained muffin in her hand, then looked back up at CC with apology in her eyes.

"Sorry, pregnancy cravings, chocolate muffins sounded really good at the moment," she said before eating the rest of it. CC rolled her eyes once more and sat down on the stool.

"So, since ya going with Niles tonight, I thought it would be sweet if I bought you a dress since I practically made you do this," Fran said with a big smile. CC looked up at her.

"Nanny Fine I am fully capable of buying my own clothes, I'm just as rich as you and Maxwell!" she said, putting her hands up to her penthouse for emphasis. Fran swatted her hand in the air.

"I know _that _Ms. Babcock, I'm talking about getting you a dress. From what I've seen you wear, you only wear black! Ya, it's slimming, but it gets boring! I saw something in a store the other day and totally thought of you! If I knew ya size, I would of already bought it!" she said, shoving another muffin in her mouth. CC pulled the tray away from her.

"Nanny Fine! I bought these for the benefit tonight! You can't eat them all!" she said. It was Fran's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whateva. Go get dressed, we're going shopping!" she said bouncing of excitement. CC slowly stood up, knowing the only way to get the Jewish Yenta out of the house, was if she was with her.

* * *

Fran sat on the bench outside the dressing room, quietly humming to herself as she waited for CC to come out.

"Fran, I don't know about this," CC said on the other side of the door. Fran stood up and walked to it.

"Come on, CC! There is no one else in here, nobody will see but me!" she said, hoping it convinced her. She heard CC sigh on the other side in surrender, and smiled as the door unlocked.

"If you say anything to anybody about how bad I look in this," she said, threateningly before showing herself to Fran. Fran crossed her arms.

Finally, CC opened the door all the way, and Fran's eyes just about popped out of her sockets.

There CC stood, in a deep blue shimmering dress, that brought out her eyes in an almost impossible way.

The dress had one strap that crossed her chest, and hung over the opposite shoulder is was sewn to. It hugged CC's curves perfectly, showing how in shape she really was. It shimmered all the way down to her ankles, except where the long slit separated it up the side, showing off CC's long tanned legs.

"Oh. My. God." Fran said, smiling. CC stood back, worry on her face.

"I told you it was bad!" she said, starting to close the door. Fran stopped her from doing so.

"No! It's complete opposite, you look beautiful, CC! I'm jealous!" she said putting her hands to her chest. CC shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror.

"No, I look terrible and fat," she said.

Right after she said that, a young teenage boy walked by to collect the unwanted garments, once he saw CC, he ran into the rack, and nearly fell to the ground, his eyes never leaving her body.

Fran smiled and nodded. She looked at the boy after he had collected himself.

"We'll take this dress and shoes please,"

* * *

Six hours later Maxwell headed up the stairs to get ready when he ran into Fran in the foyer, carrying a dress bag and makeup bag.

"Darling, where are you going?" he said, kissing her. Fran smiled.

"I'm going over to CC's. Don't wait up, we're going in her car. We'll be waiting," she winked at him before she walked out the door.

Maxwell stood in the foyer, confused. He shook his head and walked up the stairs to get ready.

Niles stood in front of the foyer mirror. He wore a jet black suit, a white undershirt, and a shimmering blue tie, that matched CC's dress, down to the right fabric. His hair was perfectly styled, and he looked most handsome in his reflection.

Maxwell walked down the steps, wearing a black suite and grey tie to match Fran's dress. He smiled at Niles.

"You ready old man?" he said. Niles smiled and nodded.

"More than ever," he said walking toward the door.

* * *

"Fran, we're going to be late," CC said, waiting for her to add the last touch of blush to her cheek. Fran smiled as she put away her blush.

"Exactly," she said. CC looked up at her.

"Fran, how are we going to get there if the guys are going in the limo?" CC asked, watching her get ready.

Fran wore a grey sparkling, sleeveless dress, that loosely flowed down to her shins, showing off her silver sparkling Stilettos. Around the torso was a black belt that had a beautiful silver and black flower on the middle.

Fran looked at her.

"We're taking your car," Fran said looking at her. CC looked up at her.

"Fran, if we're going in my car, then we're going to have to stop to get gas!" she said, looking at her diamond studded watch. Fran smiled.

"Good, we'll get to see if our looks are good," she said with a devious grin that made CC uncomfortable.

"Fran, you haven't even done my hair and makeup yet!" she said. Fran smiled.

"We've got time!" she said, putting her hoops into her ears.

Thirty minutes later, CC was staring at herself in the mirror. Fran had did her makeup perfect.

She wore her red lipstick, that stuck out on her perfectly white skin, her smokey eye shadow was a deep shade of blue that matched her dress. What scared her most was her eye liner, which was perfectly added to complement her eyes perfectly.

"Fran I look like a prostitute!" she said. Fran laughed.

"You look like a gorgeous prostitute then," she said, starting on her hair. CC immediatley smacked her hand away. Her eyes shooting daggers.

"Remember the last time I let you touch my hair?" she said. Fran smiled.

"Ya, but that was for humor, I promise you, this will top your look off," she said, grabbing her hair, and spinning it up.

After her hair was put up into a beautiful French twist, with a few curled strands framing her face, the girls exited the penthouse, and rode the elevator down to the main lobby.

"Fran, everyone's going to be looking at us," CC said as the elevator dinged. Fran nodded.

"Good,"

The doors opened, and the sound of their heels clicked along the marble floors as they headed across the lobby to the parking garage.

Hector, a man in his early thirties, stood by the double doors to the parking garage. His eyes widened when he saw the two ladies walking toward him.

"Hello Ms. Babcock," he said, looking up at her. She gave a sweet smile, something she had to get used to. Fran couldn't help but smile, she did good.

"Hello, Hector, we're just heading to my car," she said sweetly.

Hector smiled weakly. This was not the woman that was yelling at him the other day for forgetting to send the contracts to the proper address. CC was not pleased when she got a call days after she sent them from a college girl in Kansas wondering what the heck _Phantom of the Opera _was. After telling the confused girl how much of an imbecile she was for not knowing what the play was, she yelled for ten minutes straight at the employee.

Now he was wishing she would have given him a _physical _punishment.

He stepped out of their way after an awkward silence.

"Of course," he said, watching her from behind as they headed to her car.

"Where's your BMW?" Fran said, looking at all the parked expensive cars in the small parking garage.

"I bought a new car like a year ago!" she said looking at Fran like she was stupid. Fran looked around the garage.

"Then which one is yours?" she said.

CC clicked the unlock on her keys, and they both looked toward the LED lights that lit up in front of them.

"Hoo ha!" Fran said, walking to the passenger side of the brand new looking silver Corvette. She ran her hand along the slick polished paint of the car.

"Really? This is your car?" Fran said. CC nodded. She jumped in the seat, a large grin on her face.

"I'm excited!" she said. CC nodded, and started the engine. The loud hum of the car started and Fran's smile got bigger.

"Don't forget we have to get gas," she said as CC pulled the car out of it's space, opening the door to reveal Park Avenue.

* * *

"I'm not getting out," CC said, planting her hands firmly on the steering wheel of the car and looking at the two middle aged men looking back at her car,admiring it.

"Your not going to make a pregnant woman pump gas are ya?" she asked, looking at her with sad eyes. CC rolled her's.

"For god's sake! Your not even a month along! I don't see no bump, therefore, it's not that big of a deal!" she said to Fran. Fran turned to her.

"We'll both get out," she said, smirking at CC, who nodded and opened the door hesitantly. Fran walked around the Corvette, and stood with her arms crossed. CC got out, the wind blowing her dress, and widening the slit.

The men took their eyes off the expensive car, and started looking at CC and Fran, smiles on their faces.

"They're totally checking us out!" Fran said excitedly. CC looked back at her after she put the gas pump into the car.

"You're married!" she said loudly. Fran stood back.

"I know, I only have, what, two months at most left of my figure? I'd like to spend it with admiration, especially from Max," she said with a seductive grin. CC made a disgusted face as the gas pump clicked. She pulled it out, and set it back onto the holder. She got into the driver's side, and grabbed her small purse before locking the doors and walking with Fran to the Gas Station, secretly smiling as the men watched them with smiles as they walked by.

"Could there be any more men in this world?" she said sounding exhausted as she stared at the male cashier. Fran smiled.

"Good, your noticing them, finally," she said as they walked up to the counter. The man with the name tag of 'Kent' smiled as he watched them approach.

"Hello, ladies," he said smoothly as he looked at them.

"Are you the two with that awesome Corvette out there?" he said looking out the window. He looked back at them, a large smile showing off his white teeth. Fran smiled.

"It's her car," she said, nudging CC. Kent turned to her with a smile.

"You have lovely blue eyes," he said slowly. CC felt her cheeks redden. She replied by putting her Visa Platinum card out in front of her to pay.

Kent slid it down the reader, and handed it back to her.

"Here you go, CC," he said with another smile. CC noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes, and no matter how blinding his teeth were, he was not the man he looked like he was. She nodded with a sly smile, and pulled Fran toward the door.

"Wait," he said. She stopped and looked at him.

"What are you doing tonight?" he said with a grin that she didn't like.

"Nothing with you," she said before leaving through the doors of the gas station.

The drive to Webber's house was silent, as CC's eyes were dark with anger.

"Look, CC, not all guys are like that," Fran said quietly. She gripped the seat tightly as CC sharply cut off a car and hit the off ramp.

"This is why I don't do this crap!" she said, her voice quivering, and her eyes watering. Fran noticed.

"CC, what's going on with you? Ever since that guy made a move on you," she said, closing her eyes as CC nearly rear ended a driver.

"CC you're going to kill us!" Fran finally burst.

CC pulled over to the shoulder of the highway and slammed on the brakes. She looked away from Fran out the window, wiping a tear that had slipped.

"You don't understand," she said quietly. Fran faced her, and pulled her shoulder to where she had to look at her.

"I don't understand what?" Fran asked, getting out her compact makeup kit and touching up CC's eyeshadow.

"You don't understand guys like that, sadly, I do," she said the last part quietly. Fran stopped applying eye shadow and pulled her hand away. CC looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"CC, were you-" Fran started, but didn't get to finish.

"Don't say it," CC said, sniffing and wiping away another tear. Fran's jaw dropped, and sympathy immediately replaced the shock for the woman who everybody didn't know about. Everybody who thinks she a cold hearted bitch.

CC put the Corvette in drive, and entered the highway again.

Nothing was said for the rest of the drive.

* * *

The guys got out of the limo at the large mansion of Andrew Lloyd Weber. Even though Maxwell despised the man more than anything, he was glad to be invited to the most exquisite theater gala in New York. They stood outside of the gates as every famous and popular producers and directors exited their limos where everyone watched them, wondering who the next lucky person was.

Niles tapped Maxwell when he saw a Corvette pull in, the lights attracting everyone to see who was to get out of it. It pulled up to the red carpet, the lights of the mansion and moon reflecting off the perfectly polished car.

The ignition died and the lights turned off. Both doors opened, and everyone looked at the two gorgeous women exit the car, including their husband and escort.

Niles' jaw dropped as he saw CC, and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She wiped her eyes and tossed the keys to the valet man.

"Scratch it, you pay for it," she said, her eyes dark.

Niles smiled as she walked toward him, a serious look on her face. He noticed that she had been crying, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

CC walked by Niles, not even as much acknowledging him as she walked through the large gate and into the mansion. Fran walked up to Max, her eyes sad. She gave him a quick kiss, and looked down.

"What's wrong with CC?" Niles said, walking up to her. Fran looked up at him, her eyes watering.

"She told me," she said quietly, and Niles immediately knew what she was talking about, he was the only one other than Sara and Fran who knew what happened.

He was the one who found Sara murdered and CC rolled up in a ball crying in a ditch.

"What did she tell you?" Maxwell said, cupping his wife's face. Fran shook her head, and watched as Niles ran through a crowd of people to follow CC. A tear slowly trickled down her face.

**Thank you guys for reading! There is two more chapters left! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

CC walked quickly into the ball room, hoping the large group of people would hide her from anybody who was chasing her. She started walking quicker when she heard Niles' rich voice call her name. She looked behind her to see him walking past people, making his way closer to her.

He noticed her red eyes, and the wet tears on her face. Worry filled his eyes, and she finally surrendered and stood in front of the dance floor. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, and led her out into the back hallway where nobody could see them.**  
**

He sat her down on the bench, and sat next to her, wiping the tears from her face softly.

"Why are you being nice to me?" she asked, her voice full of tears. He looked into her cerulean eyes, absorbing the moonlight that filtered into the Gothic windows in the hallway. Niles sighed and rested his hand warmly on her cheek. She looked at the gesture confused.

"Because I care about you, CC. I-I," he looked down, he didn't know what to say. She looked at him, curiosity in her tear stained eyes. He looked back up at her, his eyes serious.

"I love you, CC," he said quietly. A gasp escaped her red painted lips, but she smiled. Quickly and suddenly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug, barrying her face in the crook of his neck, smelling his wonderful scent.

"I love you, too," she mumbled into his shoulder. He smiled, taking in the scent of strawberries in her hair. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"Let's get out of here," he said. She nodded. Linking her arm with his, she wiped away the last of her tears, and followed Niles back into the ballroom, and heading to Max and Fran's table. Fran looked up at CC, concern in her eyes.

"Are ya alright?" she asked. CC smiled and nodded.

Niles looked at her, then spoke.

"We're going to head out, if that's okay with you, sir. Ms. Babcock needs some rest," he said looking back at her, a glint of humor sparkled in his eyes. Maxwell nodded.

"Of course, old man, go ahead," he said smiling. They both smiled and headed to the exit.

Fran turned to her husband.

"Did you see the looks they gave each otha? And the way they held arms?" Fran widened her eyes then looked down at her plate of food, suddenly having a liking for caviar.

* * *

Niles led CC into the cool spring night, the wind blowing her dress.

"Did I ever tell you how lovely you look tonight?" he said, stopping and turning toward her, cupping her face in his hands. She smiled.

They came up to the valet and grabbed her keys. They walked hand in hand to the Corvette.

Niles got into the driver's seat, and CC sat in the passenger's. She looked out the window as he pulled onto 7th Avenue, watching the bright neon lights of Times Square as the car passed by them. Niles looked over at her, noticing that she was unusually silent.

"CC, are you okay?" he asked, looking over to her at a red light. She shook her head and looked over at him.

"Do you really love me?" she asked, looking at him. He smiled.

"I love you more than anything in this world," he said, grabbing her hand that was resting on her knee. She looked down at their hands and smiled. Niles was the only man that made her tingle just by touching her.

"I love you too," she said, looking back up at him as the light turned green.

Ten minutes later CC unlocked her door to her apartment, and led Niles into the large living room with an entire glass wall on the west side, showing a marvelous view of Central Park two blocks away. CC walked in and set her keys down on the glass coffee table, and headed to the mini bar.

"Since we didn't have anything to eat at the gala, would you like something here?" she said, walking toward the opening to the kitchen. Niles smiled and followed her into the suprisingy large kitchen, with a island and a full stove. Niles looked at his new favorite kitchen.

"Here, let me give you a tour," she said, noticing how he liked the place. She walked through an archway from the kitchen, and ended up in a room with a table, and a large window looking over the north uptown.

"This is obviously the dining room," she said, heading to a swinging door at the back of the room. She opened it, to reveal a small "L" shaped room, containing silverware, cooking supplies, cleaning supplies, and a small sink.

"And this is Angelica's pantry," she said smiling. Niles nodded and followed her back into the kitchen as the ding of the microwave went off.

They went back into the living room, and finished their meals on the coffee table. After they were both finished, CC stood and walked toward the glass wall, Niles following her. She stared out at the city lights twinkling in the dark, hearing the faint sounds of sirens and horns, and every other sound the city that never sleeps made.

After a few silent moments CC felt Niles' arms wrap around her waist and his breath on her neck, making her having to stifle a moan.

"Is this okay?" he whispered into her ear. She slowly nodded and smiled.

"Yes," she said quietly.

They sat there, staring out at the city until CC's eyes started to feel heavy. She pulled away from Niles and headed to the master bedroom. She turned around when she noticed Niles wasn't behind her.

"You can come if you want to," she said, looking back at him. He smiled and followed her into the room.

Her bedroom was painted with light blue walls, and her bed was splashed with different shades of blue.

"Blue's your favorite color too?" he said, pulling her to him. She looked up into his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, they match your eyes Butler Boy," she said with a grin. She pulled pulled away and headed to her bathroom. Niles walked across the room, and sat down on her surprisingly comfy bed. He watched her in the bathroom as she pulled her hair slowly out of it's twist.

It fell gracefully down a slight bit past her shoulders in soft curls.

He felt his mouth water uncontrollably watching her. Finally, he stood up and walked into the brightly lit room and stood behind her. She kicked her heels back into the bedroom, and he looked surprised as he saw that she was quite shorter than him. She smiled at his expression and quickly combed through her hair.

After removing her makeup, she kicked him out of the bathroom so that she could change into her PJs. He sat quietly on the bed, watching her shadow move under the door. His mouth watered again as he thought of her undressing.

Finally right when he was about to burst she walked out of the bathroom in blue pajama pants and a white tank top. She smiled at him as he stood up and grabbed her hands.

"You look beautiful my love," he said softly looking her in the eyes.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" he asked. She nodded childlike, not telling him she had never been tucked in before. She lay down on the bed, and he slowly pulled the blankets up to her chest, his fingers grazing her stomach that sent tingles up her spine.

He leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek before starting out the door, but her hand stopped him, as it was still holding onto his. He turned around and looked at her. She met his eyes and the smallest of a smile appeared on his face.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked, her eyes glistening. He smiled as he made his way to the opposite side of the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks.

"I would love to," he said, sitting into the bed and wrapping his arms around her. She turned toward him, a warm smile that gave him butterflies on her red lips. He stared at them intently. She sighed, noticing where his glance had headed.

"Oh, just kiss me already!" she said playfully. He smiled, and slowly met his lips to her's making them one. He smiled when he heard the soft moan come from her throat. He hesitated, but decided to try to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, her grazed his tongue over her bottom lips, which she parted to his surprise. After a few wonderful moments they separated for air. CC ran her fingers along her bottom lip like she always did when she had an amazing kiss.

"Wow," she said, he cheeks turning warm as she looked up to him. Niles smiled, his chest rising and lowering quickly. She smiled back, and nestled into his strong hold.

Niles smiled and rested his hand on her arm and his head on her's before dozing off just as she did.

Their dreams took them to another place, although.

* * *

The sun was lowering in the sky as dusk came into the September air. CC walked out of the Sheffield mansion, followed by Sara both laughing.

"So, girls' night out, where are we meeting the rest?" Sara said, getting her keys out and heading to her car, CC following. They hopped into the seats.

"We're eating at the Rainbow Room, then meeting at the Cinema for the movie," CC said, getting in beside Sara, and buckling her seatbelt. Sara smiled at CC.

"Thanks for inviting me, I really needed to get out. I love the kids and all, but sometimes, three young kids is exhausting," Sara said, starting the engine. CC smiled and patted Sara's knee.

"Hey, it's no problem, you needed it, and to be honest, I needed it too!" she said. They both laughed as the car pulled onto 75 street. The twenty minute drive to the Rainbow Room was filled with laughing talking, catching up on things.

Sara parked the car on 6th Aveune. The two girls got out onto the busy streets and walked across the street to the alley that would take you to the back entrance of the Rainbow Room that the girls went through to get faster seating.

CC and Sara were stopped in their tracks when a tall slender man was standing in the doorway. CC smiled at Sara.

"They finally got a doorman!" she said, smiling at the man, who had olive skin, and deep blue eyes. But he didn't open the door. CC felt Sara's pedicured nails grip tight on her through her flannel coat. The man, surprisingly strong, pushed them against the brick wall on the other side of the alley.

CC smacked her head on the wall, and crumpled to the ground.

"CC!" Sara screamed, grabbing her best friend, feeling blood on the back of her head. The man grabbed Sara, and covered her mouth with a cloth, inhaling, she smelt chloroform. Her eyes felt droopy, and she immediately passed out.

CC opened her eyes to immediately feel a horrible skull numbing headache. She looked around the room, to see it as a common loft. Out the window she could see Central Park, dim in the night sky. She tried to move to Sara, on the other side of the room, but realized duct tape was wrapped tightly around her wrists and ankles, and her mouth.

A lone tear dripped from her eye, when she realized she may never see the outside world again, ever.

CC barely saw Sara's eyes flutter open before the door opened and the man, now completely reaveled walked into the room.

He had tan olive skin, dark black hair and stunning blue eyes that CC thought were very attractive if it wasn't for the fact that he was kidnapping them. He looked at CC and smiled, his bright white teeth blinding her.

Sara started to make noises under the duct tape when he started to walk toward CC. She scooted back from him as far as she could before a stabbing pain hit her lower back. She realized she had run into the door stopper.

The pain shot up her back, and she whimpered partly from pain, and partly because the man was right in front of her. He softly soothed his hand across her slick blonde hair, before walking back to the middle of the room.

"I'm going to take off the tape over your mouth, but if you scream or make any noise that can be heard, I will make sure to kill the other, right in front of you. Got it?" he said. His voice was soft, yet it was terrifying. They both weakly nodded.

He took off CC's tape first, and smiled at her before he went to Sara.

To CC's surprise, Sara didn't object and start screaming, instead, she just gave the man an ugly glare. Smiling, he made his way back to CC. He pushed her forward and undid the duct tape around her wrists, intentionally touching her back in the process.

She pulled her hands from behind her body and looked over at Sara, fear in her eyes.

"Don't touch her!" Sara finally burst out, her blonde hair messed up, and dirt somehow on her face. The man looked over at her, his light eyes suddenly dark, and scary like the ocean during a storm. He looked back at CC, a knife in his hand.

CC gasped when he trailed it along her jaw, the cold blade pressed up against her skin. He quickly flicked his wrist, and a trail of blood started to drip from her neck. CC immediately grabbed her throbbing neck, feeling the blood collect in her hand.

"I said don't touch her!" Sara yelled louder from the corner of the room. CC looked at her, giving her a glare that said "shut up!"

The man stood up and walked over to Sara, his nose less than an inch from her's. His voice was suddenly tense and gruff.

"I said don't yell," he said slowly, bringing the knife to her neck.

"Please! Don't hurt her! She's got kids, I don't! If you're going to hurt anybody, please, let it be me!" CC said, tears in her eyes. He turned around and walked back to CC, his eyes fierce. He roughly tugged at her blouse, ripping it off her shoulder.

"No!" Sara yelled, tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend die inside.

CC choked on her tears as he ripped off her skirt, an evil glare in his eyes.

Thirty minutes later, CC was sobbing uncontrollably as the man pulled up his pants. Sara cried as well.

"You will pay for this! I told you not to touch her!" she screamed. The man, fury in his eyes, grabbed his knife and walked over to Sara.

"What did I tell you?!" he yelled. Sara looked up at him, her green eyes clouded.

"Burn in hell!" she yelled. Her eyes widened when she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach. She looked down to see the knife in her stomach. She looked back up at the man, his eyes immediately lightened, realizing what he had just done.

"No!" CC screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. The man left the knife in Sara, and ran back to CC, covering her mouth. His eyes were soft now. It almost looked as if tears were forming in them. He grabbed the duct tape and covered CC's mouth, who sobbed up against the wall.

He grabbed her coat, and covered her, tying her hands after.

Sara lay on the ground, her skin pale, and her breaths were weak. She watched in pain as CC sobbed. The man walked over to Sara, and quickly pulled the knife out of her. He looked into her eyes, and she saw sorrow in them.

Everything was a blur for her, as she felt him pick her up. She heard CC's whimpers also as she felt the cool wind on her face, then being put in the back of a car.

CC scooted over to Sara, her mouth still taped.

"CC, you have to promise me, to always tell the kids how much I love them, all the time," she said weakly. Tears poured from CC's eyes as the van stopped. The man came to the back, and pulled both girls out of the car, setting them in the muddy gravel, rocks and sand.

Sara could see the blur of the Brooklyn Bridge glowing in the dusk. She could hear the waves from the East River close by.

The man bent down by CC, ripping off the duct tape.

CC couldn't speak, her throat was clogged with tears, she tried to scream in his face, do something, but she couldn't.

He looked her in the eyes, a stray tear falling onto his tan cheek.

"I'm so sorry," he said before running over the rock cliffs and driving away in a white van.

CC lay in the sand, unable to move. She was so weak, she felt useless. She looked over at Sara, who was still breathing faintly, a big circular stain of crimson on her white shirt. Finally she found her voice.

"Sara, I'm so sorry," she said, her voice barely audible over the waves crashing onto the sand. Sara nodded, gasping for breath.

"I'll always be there for you, Chastity," she said weakly.

Sara died right at sunset the same morning, CC sobbing at her side. Soon, she was blinded by headlights, and saw the least expected man, Niles, running toward her, his eyes wide as he saw Sara laying in the sand.

He looked over to CC, seeing her crying face, and immediately cradled her in his arms as she sobbed into his chest, the gray sky above them starting to drop thick, heavy raindrops onto them.

They never told Maxwell or the kids the truth, they knew it would hurt them too much.

* * *

CC sat up quickly in bed, small beads of sweat on her forehead. Bright sunlight filtered into the bedroom as she looked back at Niles' sleeping figure. She smiled, and stroked his hair. He fluttered his eyes open and smiled at the first thing he saw.

After taking showers and getting dressed, Niles using clothes that Colin had left, they fed Chester and headed out into the early cool April morning in New York.

"Where do you want to go? Today is our day off," Niles said, looking at her glorious smiling face. She looked up at him.

"You want to go to Central Park?" she asked. He smiled and nodded.

They walked the two blocks to the park, grabbing two hot dogs from a vender, and sitting down on a bench, watching the taxis and cars pass. They walked deeper into the park.

Niles looked down at her hand, swinging by her leg. Hesitantly, he reached out, and grabbed her soft hand, and entwining his fingers with hers. She looked at him and smiled.

"I've been waiting for you to do that," she said. He laughed.

They walked down to the baseball fields, and watched a game on the fields.

Sitting in the bleachers, Niles leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I used to be pretty good at baseball," he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" she said. He nodded and she laughed. They left the fields and headed to the ice skating rink that they turned into a carnival during the spring.

After riding a couple of rides, and learning that CC was terrified of rocking on a ferris wheel, they hailed a taxi to Battery Park.

Looking at the water taxi taking people to Miss Liberty, CC looked back at Niles.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, smiling. Niles knew what she was thinking.

"Well, it looks like _Colon_ left some money in his pocket," he said with a smile, purposely miss pronouncing Colin's name. CC laughed._  
_

"Do you want to go to The Statue of Liberty?" he asked. She nodded childlike, and they headed toward the docks. While on the water taxi, CC looked up at Niles.

"So, I guess this is a first date, right?" she said, smiling. Niles looked at her, his heart suddenly beating quickly. He smiled.

"Yes, yes it is," he said, holding her hand tighter. She smiled and leaned into his chest. They got off of the taxi, looking up at the tall green statue.

CC smiled and leaned into him.

"This is the best first date I've ever had," she whispered into his ear. He smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, walking toward the statue.

She smiled as the wind whipped through their hair as they sat at a bench on the statue, looking at the lower Manhattan skyline.

"It's beautiful," she said, smelling the salt being kicked up by the wind. Niles ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Will you kiss me on Lady Liberty?" she said, giggling as his lips met her's. They headed back down to the ground, and walked through the small park there, eventually sitting on the bench. CC smiled as she was right about to kiss Niles again, when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.

She quickly pulled back, and looked at the man in the black jacket, walking away from them. She quickly stood up and followed him, Niles right behind her.

"Darling, what's the matter?" he asked, grabbing her hand. CC turned pale white when the man turned around. He had tan skin, and deep blue eyes.

The man's eyes met CC's, and immediately, they widened. He didn't take his eyes off of CC, as he quickly walked toward the water taxis. He quickly turned around and started running. Niles caught CC as she started to fall to the ground, her eyes still wide.

"CC!" he said, taking her to the closest bench. He brushed the blonde hair out of her face. She looked up at him, hears in her eyes.

"That's him, that's the man who killed Sara," she said weakly.

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Please review if you did! (Or even if you didn't!) More to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Niles looked toward the running man, and looked back at CC. Tears were already flooding her eyes, she nodded. Before he could even think, he was sprinting toward the man, quickly gaining up on him.

CC stood back, and watched in fear as Niles disappeared in the crowd of waiting people. She quickly wiped the tears from her face, hoping nobody will see her crying in public. She didn't know what to do.

Looking around she found a Park Police Officer.

Niles sprinted through large crowd of people, keeping his eye on the black coat running toward the docks in front of him. Whatever happened, he knew he wasn't going to let that man get away.

"Somebody stop that man!" Niles yelled ahead. People turned around who were in line for the water taxi. A tall muscular man stood in the man's way, blocking the dock. Aggrivated, he pushed the man into the water below, causing four other people to fall in also.

People started to panic, searching the water for the four people who fell in.

Park Police were immediatly swarming in, and rafts were sent out to get the people in the water. Niles caught up to the man, his eyes furious. The man looked terrified, he was young, in his or early thirties.

He tried to run away, but Niles pulled his jacket. Both of the men lost their balance, and plummeted into the freezing cold water.

CC caught a glimpse of Niles falling in. Running past people, she reached the edge.

"Niles!" she screamed, getting on her knees and searching the water.

Niles felt the cold water swallow his body. All he saw was darkness as he lowered farther down to the bottom of the New York Harbor. He could make out the moving shape below, going deeper into the darkness than him. Soon, he saw nobody.

He realized he still had air in his lungs, looking above him to the surface, he saw he could save the man. He swam deeper into the water until he felt the coat, running out of air quickly, he pulled the man to the surface with him, getting a bright flash of sunlight before he blacked out. The last thing he could remember was somebody's warm hands on his cheeks, and the most beautiful set of blue eyes he'd ever seen before everything went dark.

* * *

CC sat in the stiff chair, faint marks of mascara lining down her cheeks as she heard the monotone beep of the heart monitor in Niles' hospital room. The doctors had given him sleeping medication so that his heart would slow down from all the action, they also gave him some oxygen after he had passed out.

She looked up when Fran and Max appeared in the doorway, looking terrified as they saw Niles laying in the bed. Fran immediately ran to his side and looked back at CC.

"Is he okay?" she asked, holding his hand. Maxwell walked beside his wife and sat in the chair next to her's. CC nodded.

"Ya, um, he's on medication, the doctors said he was fine," she said, looking down. After a moment of silence, she stood up.

"I'll be right back," she said heading toward the door. Max and Fran nodded. CC walked out into the hallway, watching as various nurses and doctors walked in and out of rooms checking on patients. She walked to the nurses station.

"What room is Evan Graves in?" she said nicely. The woman checked the computer, and looked up with a bright smile that was a little too happy for a hospital.

"He's in room 317, ma'am," she said. CC gave a faint smile and headed down the hall.

She slowly and quietly walked into the room to see the man of her nightmares handcuffed to the hospital bed, his skin oddly pale and his eyes closed. She sighed and walked further into the room, making sure to not get too close to him.

After doing background checks, and looking at the rental name for the loft CC aggreed that was the one she was raped and held in they confirmed that the man in front of her, Evan Graves, a thirty four year old business graduate was indeed the suspect of a second degree murder and sexual abuse.

After ten years, the case was finally solved.

Ten years.

CC thought back to the times before her best friend died for her. All the times when they would laugh and stay up late eating pizza in their dorms. She could remember the first time she and Sara met Maxwell and Niles. The way Sara would not stop talking about Max for a week straight. She remembered how excited she was when they went out on their first date, when they got married, when Maggie, Brighton, and Grace were born.

The last ten years were the worst years of CC's life.

One week after Sara was killed CC entered a bar for the first time, her eyes dark, her skin pale. All she wanted to do was take the place of her best friend. Sara had so much going for her: a family, a loving gorgeous husband, wealth. All CC had was a dysfunctional wealthy family and her inheritance, it was obvious to her who should have ended up dead in the situation.

She can remember taking her first swig of beer, and asking for another. She can remember having to call Niles to come get her.

She vaguely remembered Niles looking her in the eyes, and telling her that she was going to kill herself if she kept doing this.

CC could also remember that her reply was that she was hoping she would.

All those nights she came home, fell into her bed and soaked her pillows with tears. Praying to the great man that normal people other than her family called God that he could go back to that night, hoping that maybe it would be her that dies.

Some days she would leave the mansion early, and go back to her penthouse. Out of anger she would destroy anything in her way to the bedroom, where she would go cry for the rest of the night.

For the first two years after Sara was gone, she hated her own guts. She didn't hate her life. Other than the absence of a rich wealthy husband, she had the perfect life, she wasn't complaining about that. She hated the person that lived it: herself.

She remembered nights that Niles would visit her apartment to see it completely trashed after she had another melt down. He would walk to her with sorrow-filled eyes, and she would just crumple into his arms, sobbing into his strong muscular shoulder.

Then everything changed when a energetic woman named Fran Fine moved into their lives. She lightened up all the Sheffields from Sara's absence, and soon, CC was the only one who was the bitter, cold woman everyone feared. She knew she had to change also, and even though she would never admit it, Fran Fine probably saved her life. She probably would have soon drowned herself in alcohol if she wasn't so jealous of the nanny.

CC was torn from her thoughts when the man on the bed fluttered his eyes open to see her standing in the doorway. He opened his eyes wider when he realized who she was.

It was silent for a few moments, as they just looked at each other. She could see in his eyes how vulnerable he was, how easily she could tear him apart just with her words, and how much she wanted to do that very thing.

He broke the eye contact by looking down.

"I am so sorry for what I did," he said quietly.

"Your husband shouldn't have saved me, he should have let me drown," he finished. Something clicked in CC's head. Her husband. She really liked the sound of that.

She looked back up at him. Tears were filling her eyes.

"Why?" was all she could say at the moment. He looked at her, with sad eyes.

"I don't know. I had just gotten out of college, I was so stupid-" he was intterupted by CC's anger.

"Do you know how much pain you've caused her family? She had three young kids, who had to grow up half their lives without a mother! For ten years, I have thought back to that day, how I died inside. Your ruined our lives, and I hope you burn in hell for it," she left the room and stormed down the hallway until she came to Niles' door.

She stood in the hallway, watching Max hold Fran in his arms. She was completely jealous. She wanted that warm fuzzy feeling when she was around someone, someone who loved her, and finally, after ten years, she finally did. Now, he was laying in a hospital bed.

When Fran saw CC in the doorway she and Max stood up.

"We're going to head back to the mansion, to tell the kids the good news, if anything is needed, we'll pay for it, money is not a problem," Max said. He smiled and gave CC a warm hug. Fran did the same, and soon, they were both gone.

CC sat back down in the chair next to Niles, she immediately grabbed for his hand, and as soon as she touched his hand, his eyes quickly fluttered open to see her smiling at him.

"CC," he said, sitting up in the bed, not letting go of her hand. She smiled brighter and scooted closer to him.

"I'm here, Butler Boy," she said softly. He smiled. He reached out and touched her cheek. That warm fuzzy feeling she was jealous of was within her now, and she liked it. Her smile faded, as she remembered a question that lingered in her head earlier. He noticed her smile fading, and started to stroke her cheek.

"Why did you not let him drown?" she asked quietly, looking back up at him, her eyes soft. Niles smiled faintly.

"Because, he should be punished. I wasn't going to let him die and not suffer the consequences. He killed one of by best friends and hurt the person I loved the most," he said warmly. He looked into her eyes, and saw the happiness return.

CC smiled.

"I love you," she said, leaning closer to him. He smiled, he realized how lucky he was to have such a beautiful woman who loved him.

"I love you, too," he said before their lips met in a warm, love filled kiss.

* * *

Niles came home later that day, he and CC decided that he would stay at her penthouse for a few days until he feels better to come back to work. Evan Graves was shown guilty, and sent to prison for forty years and possible parole in thirty.

Unfortunately, Niles, CC and Fran had to tell the truth to what really happened to Max and the kids, who were all heartbroken from it. But with the help of the beloved Fran, after a few weeks they recovered from it.

8 MONTHS LATER

Niles pulled CC along the trail, the England sun filtering down on the couple as they walked through the park at Eton.

"Niles, what are you doing? You fly me to London, take me to a bunch of places we've already been, what's up with you?" she said as he pulled her farther, her hair that she grew out just past her shoulder in soft waves because she didn't care enough to straighten it.

Finally, they stopped at a familiar place, and CC smiled, remembering the place like it was yesterday.

1980

CC and Sara walked along the park, their books in their hands as they laughed, the two freshman at Eton learning their way around campus. Someway or another, possibly fate, CC tripped on a twig, sending herself, and her books toward the concrete below.

Preparing for the pain stricken fall, she was caught by a pair of muscular arms, her books skidding across the pavement in front of them. She looked up at the young man holding her, with bright blue eyes that matched her's and sandy blonde hair.

She quickly stood up to see the other boy with him, with black hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said, walking toward her books. The boy with blue eyes smiled and picked them up for her.

"It was no problem," he said with a rich British accent, handing the books to her. CC smiled. He raised his hand to her.

"I'm Niles Brightmore," he said with warm smile that made her feel warm. She smiled back and shook his hand, a small tingle crawling up her arm.

"I'm Chastity Babcock,"

CC was torn from her thoughts as she felt the same tingle in her hand, and realized Niles had grabbed it, and pulled her to the exact spot where she had tripped on that twig.

"Do you remember?" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her as they both looked up at the tall weeping willow tree that the four of them used to study under. She smiled.

"Of course, it's where we first met," she said quietly.

Niles smiled, and pulled her under the tree, and they both sat down under it.

"I have something to show you," he said. She watched as he grabbed a stick, and started to dig into the earth under a root. To his pleasure, a few inches under the surface, was a white piece of paper, right where he left it. He smiled, pulled it out and handed it to her.

She grabbed it with hesitation, and looked at the tattered paper.

_1980_

_Niles and Chastity_

_Forever Together_

She smiled up at him, a tiny tear in her eye.

"I never remember writing this," she said, looking down at the paper. Niles smiled.

"Yes, that's because I wrote it, a few weeks after we met, I had a huge crush on you then, I was just to afraid to admit it. On the outside, I was always strong and protecting over Maxwell, but on the inside, I always got nervous when I was around you back then," he said, turning a little red.

CC laughed.

"I think it's adorable," she purred in his ear. He smiled again. When she looked back down at the paper, he silently pulled out a velvet box holding it in his hand.

"CC," he started, nervous. She looked up at him from the paper, he noticed how beautiful her eyes were as they were light in the sun. He smiled, lucky to love such a beautiful woman who loved him back.

"Yes, Niles," she said, smiling and grabbing his hand.

He showed the velvet box, and opened it to show a beautiful ring, just as big and gorgeous as Fran's. CC gasped, and covered her mouth.

"CC, I love you so much, from the first insult, to my last. I don't know what I would ever do if I don't make you mine sooner or later, will you marry me?" he asked, a smile growing on his face. CC smiled and nodded, letting him slip the ring onto her finger. Instead of saying something, she tightly hugged him, and matched her lips to his, not ever wanting to let him go.

* * *

EPILOGUE (Six Years Later):

"I think this is the college I want to go to!" Grace squealed as they walked out of the main hall of Eton. The two families, Sheffieds and Brightmores were in Winsdor to look around Eton for Grace, who was gladly accepted.

Fran squealed also, holding seven year old Eve in her arms. Maxwell smiled also, even though he was not excited to let his little girl move out. He looked at his youngest son, Jonah, who was smiling at his older sister.

"Are you sure you want to live this far away, darling?" he asked Grace, who looked back at him. She nodded.

"Of course, daddy! Niles and CC said that I could live with them while I'm out here!" she said, smiling at Niles.

Niles and CC moved out to London with their daughter, Sara, a few years after she was born, to run the Sheffield-Babcock Productions in London, while Maxwell worked with the one in New York. They often came back to New York though, at least once a month to handle with business and such, so they saw a lot of each other.

CC smiled at Grace as she switched five year old Sara to her other hip.

The young girl could pass as CC's twin if they were the same age. She had bright blonde hair, and stunning blue eyes just like her mother, with milky white skin.

After everything college based was settled, Niles, CC, and Sara headed over to to the famous willow tree where they met.

Niles smiled and held his wife's hand as he looked at his beautiful daughter.

All three of them watched as a pair of girls were walking on the sidewalk by the tree.

The tall blonde girl tripped on a stick, and fell into one of the arms of two passing boys. After he helped her stand, both of them smiled at each other. They introduced each other, and all four of the college students walked away, laughing and talking.

CC smiled and leaned into Niles. She looked at her daugher and kissed her forehead.

"Perfect," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the two kids who were now exchanging phone numbers.

"Everything turned out perfect," she finished.

Looking up into the limbs of the willow tree, where the sun shown through, she smiled as a stray twig fell from the tree, and landed right in front of her feet. Looking closer at the twig, she saw six lines scratched into the limb, that formed a perfect heart.

Sara's favorite shape was a heart.


End file.
